


Invisible String

by dothenaomicampbellwalk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Songfic, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26797168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dothenaomicampbellwalk/pseuds/dothenaomicampbellwalk
Summary: Isn't it just so pretty to think all along there was some invisible string tying you to me?
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 112





	Invisible String

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!!!! It's my first songfic, I don't even know if I'm doing it right but please accept this gift from me to you. It's also my first time not writing sakuatsu angst lmfao, I'm done hurting them. Now it's only fluff and happiness. 
> 
> Man, I love Taylor Swift.

**_Green was the color of the grass_ **

**_Where I used to read at Centennial Park_ **

**_I used to think I would meet somebody there_ **

Kiyoomi usually sat crosslegged on that one white bench under the giant weeping willow. He would never say it out loud, but that tree reminded him of himself. The way it slouched, frowning. But its immensity and grace hid away the vulnerability that was at its core. A weeping willow will always absorb all the water around him, drying the land. Maybe that’s why it weeped, knowing its vital need for too much water didn’t let anything else quench their thirst. But it didn’t do it on purpose.

Kiyoomi didn’t enjoy drying everything around him making people avoid and dislike him. Dry, like his hands from all the hand gel he used and all the water pouring on his hands from the tap or from his eyes. He weeped, he slouched, but his immensity and his grace hid it all away.

That park had something serene in its atmosphere although it wasn’t always very calm, far from it. He would usually go there after school to read and the end of the afternoon was always very busy, crowded and raucous. He didn’t mind the kids laughing and shouting as he read Pride & Prejudice for the second time that month. He’d seen the movie too many times that he had inevitably lost count, and read the book a good dozen of times over the years. He enjoyed reading it better in autumn, as the tree leaves turned orange and he could bury half of his face under his olive green scarf.

 _It would be nice to meet somebody there,_ he thought as he read the part when Elizabeth met Mr Darcy at Mr Bingley’s house party. Maybe he would feel a little less alone if somebody came and sat next to him as he read. That person didn’t even to talk, they could just sit here and enjoy the beauty of the weeping willow above them.

**_Teal was the color of your shirt_ **

**_When you were sixteen at the yogurt shop_ **

**_You used to work at to make a little money_ **

There was a yogurt shop not far from his favorite spot under the tree. That day, he craved the fruit and nut one. He closed his precious book without bothering putting a bookmark as he knew exactly which page he stopped at. 342.The line up wasn’t too long but Kiyoomi hated waiting between people, he didn’t feel particularly threatened when he was too close to strangers but let’s say he didn’t find this pleasant nor very safe.

“Hello, what can I get this this handsome young man?” Kiyoomi looked up from his feet and realized it was his turn and therefore, that guy was talking to him in Kansai-ben. He didn’t answer right away, too dumbfounded to speak. The waiter sported a questionable haircut with badly bleached hair. He apparently had never heard of toner. He smiled from ear to ear to Kiyoomi but it seemed awfully fake, Kiyoomi could tell from the lack of joy and sincerity behind his beautiful brown eyes. Beautiful. Well. Anyways.

“Hey, I’m talking to you?” The fake blond waiter snapped his fingers in front of his face and Kiyoomi took a step back.

“I’ll have the fruit and nut one.”He answered in a flat tone, his eyes drifting from the guy’s eyes to his teal shirt. A beautiful color if you asked Kiyoomi, but it didn’t flatter mister Kansai-ben’s skin tone. It wasn’t his business so he didn’t say anything. And why was he even thinking of how a dust pink shirt would suit him better, that he didn’t know.

“Huh? How old are you?” The waiter raised his eyebrows in apparent astonishment. When Kiyoomi answered that he was sixteen, he was met by a fit of laughter from the obnoxious waiter and his patience started to fade away. “I’m not sure I understand what’s so funny about it.”

“Nothing. Nothing’s funny about it. Here, your very healthy and not boring at all fruit and nut yogurt. Have a lovely day, handsome.” He smiled once again from ear to ear, but this time Kiyoomi noticed his eyes sparkle with… amusement? Mockery? Fascination?

“Oh, fuck off.” Kiyoomi snatched the cup of yogurt and left the park. He never came back to the park after he finally meet somebody there.

**_Time, curious time gave me no compasses, gave me no signs_ **

**_Were there clues I didn't see?_ **

Kiyoomi didn’t hate parties, he was just not fond of them. But Wakatoshi insisted that in honor of him finally finishing college, Kiyoomi should go with him at a party.

And Kiyoomi loved Wakatoshi enough to give in and drive to the party. He never really understood the appeal of getting drunk and making out with strangers and never engaged in such behaviors. He could get why young adults felt the need to look for some sort of physical affection in a chaotic environment. It must’ve been something that brought safety and happiness. But he already had all of it, the safety and the happiness. Wakatoshi was all of it. He watched him as he disappeared into the crowd to get them drinks. Kiyoomi stayed right where he was on a yellow sofa next to an opened window in case he needed to escape. You could never be too cautious in a house full of strangers.

“Do I know you?” Two men who must’ve been around his age were standing hand in hand and looking at a slightly annoyed Kiyoomi. He didn’t hate parties, but damn he did loathe small conversation with strangers at parties. He looked up to see their faces. One of them had grey hair with the tips black. He was smaller than his boyfriend, or Kiyoomi assumed he was his boyfriend, who had bleached hair and a teal shirt. And beautiful brown eyes. Wait.

“The yogurt shop guy?” Sakusa stood up from the sofa and was now the one looking down and them, looking up.

“I knew I saw you before.” He looked over at his boyfriend with a cautious smile. “Shin, I met this guy like five years ago at the yogurt shop I worked at in high school. Can you believe it.”

“I see. Nice to meet you. What’s your name?” The shorter guy had a classy demeanor that reminded him of Wakatoshi. It was kind of disturbing, but Kiyoomi kept the thought in his mind and introduced himself. “I’ll go get us drinks.” The grey-haired young man, Kita Shinsuke, disappeared too in the crowd. Kiyoomi didn’t protest and didn’t say his boyfriend was supposed to be back with their drinks in a few moments now. He was left alone with the guy with the teal shirt he met years ago, who introduced himself as _Miya Atsumu, but you can just call me Atsumu_. A name that strangely suited him.

“Soooooooo.” Atsumu put his hands deep into his pockets and looked a lot more relaxed than a few seconds ago, as if he let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding. Or maybe Kiyoomi should just stop reading romantic fiction.

“You’ve finally discovered toner.” Kiyoomi opted to say. The air between them was weird and, uncomfortable wasn’t the right word but for once in his life Kiyoomi couldn’t find the words. It felt better and safer to just roast the guy.

“Hey, I was a total catch in high school okay?” He dramatically put his hand on his chest in offense, but never dropped the shy smile. Miya Atsumu did have a lot of different smiles.

“If you say so.” Kiyoomi turned his face towards the crowd, trying to find his boyfriend. He sighed and thought of how it was usually how every damned party he went to with Wakatoshi was the same. They’d get there, Wakatoshi would disappear pretending he would get them drinks, reappearing an hour later with no drinks but an apology. T _here are a lot of people at these parties_.

But Kiyoomi always knew Wakatoshi only ever asked him to come with him to assuage his conscience. _You can’t have fun with me at these parties. You should go alone,_ Kiyoomi would genuinely say. _You’re my boyfriend. Come with me, for me. Please,_ Wakatoshi would politely answer.

“He’s not coming back.” He heard Atsumu’s voice snapping him out of his thoughts.

“Excuse me?” Kiyoomi’s heart beats fastened. Was he thinking out loud?

“Shin, my boyfriend I mean. He’s not coming back so we should go somewhere else. We look ridiculous standing here like lampposts.” Atsumu smiled a sad, lonely smile. “Unless you’re waiting for someone?”

“Yes, I’m waiting for someone.” Kiyoomi said before even thinking and Atsumu formed a small ‘oh’ with his lips. ‘But he went to get us drinks, too.”

“He’s not coming back?”

“He’s not coming back.”

Miya introduced himself, and so did Kiyoomi. They were the same age and visibly in fragile relationships. They talked of nothing in special, too sad and hurt and preoccupied. They didn’t walk into each other again after that night.

—

Wakatoshi broke up with Kiyoomi with the same voice and tone he had when he told his valedictorian speech. “I think it’s best for us to part.” _I don’t want to be with you anymore_. “I can’t make you happy the way you deserve.” _I’m tired of putting up with you_. “And I’ve met someone.” _He’s better than you_.

It didn’t make sense to protest and to hold him back. If he wanted to go, he was free to do so. Wakatoshi left Kiyoomi alone a week before his 21st birthday. Alone, sad, miserable. He went back to the weeping willow, his old friend. He sat on the same white bench he used to read on and he stared at the foggy horizon, the fog accentuated by his vision completely blurred by his tears threatening to fall and burn his cheeks. He sat there for hours, he even lost track of times. He returned home with the strong attention of feeling better and for once in his fucking boring life do something that he actually wanted to do. He went to college to please his exigent parents, not himself. If he listened to himself, he would’ve pursued an athletic career or became an artist, or something like that. He went to parties to please Wakatoshi, but Wakatoshi left him and there were no parties anymore thank God.

He booked a flight for Los Angeles.

**_Bad was the blood of the song in the cab_ **

**_On your first trip to LA_ **

**_You ate at my favorite spot for dinner_ **

Finals were over and so was Atsumu’s sense of responsibility. He did good this semester and he was proud of himself but damn did he need a break from college, his part-time job at the café down the road of his shared apartment with Suna and Samu, and from Japan in general. When he suggested his twin and friend that they should go on a vacation that summer, they were immediately on board.

Flight booked for California, their first stopped was at San Francisco. Atsumu always wanted to see the famous red bridge. He bombarded his followers on instagram with ridiculous pictures and hot selfies secretly hoping his ex-boyfriend-who-broke-his-heart-into-million-pieces-and-left-him-for-someone-else would see. He felt better but he wasn’t above being petty and show Shinsuke how good he was doing without him. They rented a car and drove on that bridge, something Atsumu really wanted to do, all the way to Oakland where they had lunch at The Fat Lady.

“You’ve posted like, fifteen pictures since we landed in California and it’s only been three days dude.” Suna said between two mouthful of pasta. Osamu took his phone to see it for himself.

“Ha. You’ve lost five followers. You’re annoying people Tsumu, no one cares.” Osamu chuckled and received a kick on the knee under the table.

“You’re a fucking stalker.”

“And what about it?” Osamu dramatically raised an eyebrow and flashed his middle finger.

“Are you two done bullying me? Cause I’m having the time of my life. Nobody can’t drag me down.” He snapped his fingers, a habit that stuck with him for years, and sported a gorgeous, infuriating smile.

“Oh, God. Sunarin, did he just quote that One Direction song he made us listen on repeat the whole ride here?”

“Osamu, I’m afraid you are right.”

And they were right. Atsumu strongly believed that One Direction and Taylor Swift delivered songs for people who went away from home to have an impromptu road trip in California. So he did listen to Nobody Can Drag Me Down on repeat from San Francisco to Oakland, and he was going to make Suna and Osamu’s suffering last even longer with Taylor Swift’s albums on their way to LA.

And as much as Osamu and Suna pretended they weren’t Taylor Swift stans, they weren’t above partaking in Atsumu’s private concert while he performed Bad Blood.

“Hey look at this.” Osamu’s head popped up from the back seat and rested between Suna and his brother to show them something on his phone. “Yelp is telling us to eat at that small restaurant by the beach. It’s not that expensive for broke young males like us who will probably have to by instant noodles at the grocery store for the rest of the trip if we keep eating at hipster ass restaurant-bars.”

“You have a point. Enter the address on my phone.”

**_Time, mystical time cutting me open, then healing me fine_ **

**_Were there clues I didn't see?_ **

Kiyoomi didn’t make poor choices. He thought and saw things through and there were never any flaws in his entreprises. Except maybe going to California on a whim where his ex boyfriend’s father and the sun lived. His pale skin was a glowing red in spite of all the sunblock he used and the skin on his nose started peeling.

He went to his favorite place in Los Angeles so far. It wasn’t too crowded and they served delicious California rolls. But his favorite was hands down a crab sandwich made to perfection. He put his earphones on to enjoy his meal in peace, but before he had the chance to open Spotify, he heard voices. People were speaking Japanese. He looked up to see who they were and he frowned as he saw a familiar face - _or two?_ , that he remembered right away. So Miya had a twin. _Double the trouble_ , Kiyoomi thought. He didn’t say a word, though. He watched Miya and the two other guys with him chat and order their food. He watched long enough to get caught by the one who wasn’t a twin. He whispered something to his friends and they turned to look to his direction. Miya’s gaze grew wide and he smiled brightly. Kiyoomi’s heart skipped a beat and his body completely froze as the blond walked towards him.

“If that ain’t Sakusa! That’s you, right? Damn, I have to fly to California to randomly walk into you?” He was too loud, too chatty, too friendly, and mesmerizing. _What the fuck_ , Kiyoomi thought, eyes wide.

“Miya?” He managed the word to come out of his mouth despite his frozen state. He stared at Miya taking the seat in front of him, still smiling.

“Just Atsumu, please. I’m not one for formalities. Plus my twin over there is also a Miya and that’sjust weird!” The same accent that he remembered from the two other times he met the guy didn’t sound as foreign as it used to. It felt oddly soothing and familiar. He felt his heart beating again, fast.

“Atsumu.” He knew he sounded dumb, but he was experiencing one of these _oh_ moments everyone kept talking about. He shook his head a little and begged his mouth to function correctly. “Then call me Kiyoomi.”

It was like the world around them didn’t exist anymore. Miya Atsumu came into his vision, into his life, like Spring soothing the coldness of Winter, pushing the snow away in favor of cherry blossom.

“Kiyoomi. Sakusa Kiyoomi, I’m very glad to meet you again.”

_And this time let’s not go our separate ways for way too long, please_. Kiyoomi secretly prayed, not knowing Atsumu had just wished for the same.

**_A string that pulled me_ **

**_Out of all the wrong arms, right into that dive bar_ **

**_Something wrapped all of my past mistakes in barbed wire_ **

**_Chains around my demons_ **

**_Wool to brave the seasons_ **

**_One single thread of gold tied me to you_ **

They went to a bar that night, the four of them. But as it felt in the restaurant on the beach a few hours prior, it was just Atsumu and Kiyoomi. Dancing, drinking, staring into each other’s eyes and feeling their hearts beating in unisson pressed together. Kiyoomi never wanted to ever have to stop feeling that way, and Atsumu made a mental promise to never let it go. ‘ _To be fond of dancing was a certain step towards falling in love’_ , Kiyoomi remembered in the back of his mind that one quote from his favorite book he read the day he first met Atsumu in that one park, as their bodies move together to the sound of the music.

People tend to hold beliefs close to their hearts. Kiyoomi was never one to indulge into it, he believed in a higher power holding the world and himself together, he believed there was meaning to his life. However, he wasn’t sure about fate. It was only when Atsumu barged in and claimed his heart without warning that he started to believe all of this was meant to be. All this time, since the very first moment their eyes met, they were tied with one single thread of gold that swore to never break.

**_Cold was the steel of my axe to grind_ **

**_For the boys who broke my heart_ **

**_Now I send their babies presents_ **

“Omi you’re not doing it right! Give it to me!” Atsumu whined and jumped from the sofa to sit on the floor next to Kiyoomi who didn’t protest and gave the box and the gift paper to his boyfriend.

“You never complain when I offer you gifts, though.” Kiyoomi turned his face away but Atsumu quickly caught the pout on his face.

“Because that would be plain rude. Your gifts are always very thoughtful, but God. Please stop wrapping them.” Atsumu patted his shoulder with a laugh and wrapped the gift they were sending Shinsuke and Wakatoshi’s kid.

‘I can’t believe people of our generation are getting married and becoming parents.” Kiyoomi said, resting his head on Atsumu’s lap. He didn’t need to ask, Atsumu knew his task and ran his slim fingers through the black curls.

“It’s only natural, we’re grown ups now. Look at us, we’re even offering presents to our exes’s kid. Who would’ve thought?”

“Not me.” Kiyoomi chuckled under his breath, his face completely relaxed under Atsumu’s care.

“Omi, did you just meme?”

“What if I did?”

Atsumu quickly changed their position and was on top of Kiyoomi, caging his hips between his knees.“I find it very sexy.” He leaned down to press their chests together and press his lips on Kiyoomi’s. The kiss was deep, warm, sweet. “I love you.”

“And I love you, Tsumu.” Kiyoomi smiled at him with a half-lidded smile and he looked breathtaking- “You should put on some chapstick, though.”

**_Gold was the color of the leaves_ **

**_When I showed you around Centennial Park_ **

**_Hell was the journey but it brought me heaven_ **

Expensive wine, a proposal, a yes, a ring, a kiss, I love you’s whispered under sheets.

**_Time, wondrous time_ **

**_Gave me the blues and then purple-pink skies_ **

**_And it's cool_ **

**_Baby, with me_ **

A house, a dog, and maybe a kid. Kiyoomi used to laugh at people who wanted a simple life filled with houses and weddings and pets and kids. The whole norm package. And maybe it was because he didn’t know that when you find the one, nothing else matters much. And of course, he’d get easily bored if he were with anyone else, but Tsumu? Tsumu wasn’t boring, far from it. Tsumu was his life, voice and reason to be. Tsumu was his fate. Nothing in his life turned out to be as he imagined when he was 18 and it was okay, because it was even better.

**_And isn't it just so pretty to think_ **

**_All along there was some invisible string tying you to me_ **


End file.
